looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakko's Wish (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Wakko's Wish is the twenty-sixth episode and Christmas special of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings, serving as the season finale. Plot In the town of Acme Falls within the kingdom of Warnerstock, all the people live happily together. However, upon the death of the king, Sir William the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring kingdom of Ticktockia, led by King Salazar, the Pushy (played by the Brain), takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people poor and miserable due to overtaxing. Three orphans, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, are particularly troubled, as Dot needs an operation. Wakko finds work in another town to pay for it, but Wile E. Coyote, Salazar's tax collector, takes his pay – a half penny – from him, saying him that it is for taxes. Wakko, saddened about Dot's illness and finding no other choice, wishes upon a star. A fairy (Aoogah) falls from the star and explains that Wakko had just chosen the only wishing star in the sky. The star itself falls shortly after in the mountains and the fairy tells Wakko whoever touches the star first gets one wish. The following morning, the siblings tell the whole town about the star in their excitement, and all rush towards the glow in the mountains. King Salazar finds out about the star, orders Taxman Wile E. to stop the Warners from reaching the star alive, and orders his troops to secure it. Wile E. does not stop the Warners from reaching the star at the same time as all the other townsfolk. However, the King's army has already built a military base around the star, and a small ice palace to the side of it, and the townspeople (including Wile E.) are all captured and locked up so that the King may have his wish, which is taking over the world. The Warners hint that the wishing process is not as simple as the king thinks in a desperate bluff. The King captures the Warners and tortures them in outlandish ways (from a terrible singer, a filthy gas station restroom and Baloney the Dinosaur). The Warners tell the King any wish he makes could have an ironic twist and demonstrate this to his annoyance. He orders the Warners executed, but Dot uses her charms to save them. The Warners escape. As the King is about to make his wish (for the Warners to leave him alone), the Warners show up and he tries shooting them himself with a cannon. He misses, but Dot seems mortally wounded by the force of the explosion created when the cannonball hits the ground. Wakko seizes his chance to head to the star and Yakko drops behind, trying to convince Dot that she can make it. Yakko then tells Dot the story of how Dot was born one last time. Dot then seemingly dies, causing the people of Acme Falls to cry in sorrow, along with some of the royal army, who become furious with King Salazar for his cruel nature. As everyone turns on the King (who seemingly appears a little remorseful), Wakko reaches the star. Dot reveals that she had been acting and was not actually injured/dead; the two were buying time for Wakko. Wakko wishes for two half pennies. Wakko uses the second of these to buy food and "season tickets for the Lakers". The first one pays for Dot's operation, which is revealed to be a plastic surgery to give her a beauty mark. Wakko's first half penny, however, returns prosperity to the town as the butcher, the baker, and the grocer spend the money they earned, and the people from whom they make purchases in turn do the same. The hospital finds Yakko, Wakko and Dot's birth certificates, and reveals they are the heirs to the throne. Their parents, seen for first and only time in a portrait, were the king and queen of Warnerstock. They (literally) boot Salazar out of their palace, and he is attacked by his own dogs. The Warners use their newfound royal authorities to grant the citizens of Acme Falls their wishes - except for Wile E. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *The Brain (as King Salazar, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Bugs Bunny (as The Narrator, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Wile E. Coyote (as the King's Taxman, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Aoogah (as a Fairy, voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Cool Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Henery Hawk (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Granny (voiced by June Foray) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (cameo, voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Thaddeus Plotz (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker) *Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *Rita (cameo, voiced by Bernadette Peters) *Runt (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Walter Wolf (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Minerva Mink (voiced by ) *Bobby (voiced by John Mariano) *Pesto (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Squit (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Baloney the Dinosaur (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bennett) Quotes *"(he enters his house with a book) Hi doc, I'm gonna to tell you a Christmas story, it's about a wishing star and three kids who haved a wish from said star. (he opens the book)" - Bugs Bunny. *"The baron squeezed the life out of Acme Falls until the once prosperous town was crushed. And so our story begins, in the miserable little village of Acme Falls, with this pathetic band of downtrodden and destitute townsfolk. And three orphans who live on the street ever since the orphanage shut down; Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." - Bugs Bunny. *"(after Bugs mentions him and his siblings) What do you want from us? We're freezing here!" - Yakko Warner. *"Oops, sorry. Dot, the younger sister, needs a operation because... because... I don't know what's the reason. It doesn't matter. It happens Wakko haved get a job in another city, so he packed some things he needed and he goed to the fastest train in the kingdom" - Bugs Bunny. *"Well, let's take out your tax forms and see. First we total your income and calculate your deductions for the year. how many dependents, include city, county, state, and federal taxes including license fees. That takes you up into a whole new tax bracket! The king will be absolutely delighted" - Wile E. Coyote *"(when Wile E. takes his and his siblings's half penny) Excuse me, sir, could you talk with my lawyer? (he puts Furrball behind him) He could making a deal with you" - Yakko Waner. *"Seriously? Guys, get rid of that kitten while I'm gonna to tell King Salazar about the half-penny (the solders attack Furrball)" - Wile E. Coyote. *"(when Aoogah appears) Uh oh, I think I broke something. Who are you?" - Wakko Warner. *"I'm your fairy goodmother. I be the first to congratulate you, Wakko Warner. You did it. Out of all the stars in the sky, you selected the one and only wishing star" - Aoogah. *"One wish? Who could ask for anything more? Now, baron, what would you wish for beyond the joy of serving me?" - The Brain. *"Oh ho, you know, the regular stuff, sir" - Wile E. Coyote. *"Look! It's those kids from the village!" - Wile E. Coyote. *"Yes. The Warners" - The Brain. *"Your job, baron, is to keep those villagers from getting to the star- by any means necessary!" - The Brain. *"Yes, sir!" - Wile E. Coyote. *"And listen! I want you to follow Baron Coyote and make sure he does his job. I don't trust him one little bit" - The Brain. *"(to his solders) Come on, guys. We're gaining on them!" - Wile E. Coyote. *"When will this insanity stop?" - The Brain. *"I know! Pick me! Pick me! I know!" - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. *"Yes, you" - The Brain. *"Daaaaah... what was the question?" - Dot Warner. *"Good answer! All right!" - Yakko and Wakko Warner. Transcript To see a transcript of this special, click here. Trivia *This special serves as a remake of the original Wakko's Wish, but with the addition of the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures characters. Unlike the original, the Brain plays King Salazar, while Bugs serves as the narrator of this special instead of a offscreen Tom Bodett. *Unlike the other The New Looney Tunes Show specials (which are all animated by Yowza! Animation in Canada) and unlike the original Wakko's Wish ''(which was animated at TMS Entertainment in Japan), the remake of this special was animated at both Wang Film Productions in Taiwan and Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. *Directorial retakes were handled by Audu Paden, who already had considerable experience directing the ''Animaniacs shorts. Paden estimates that about 70% of everything had to be redone. Most of these retakes consisted of reworking the backgrounds. The result is an episode where the animation is uneven, because it shifts between the early animation (from Wang Film Productions) and the retakes (from Rough Draft Korea). It is still possible to see some of the characters' faces drawn by Wang with fish lip-shaped mouths while Rough Draft's version of the characters stayed truly close to the original model sheets. *This is the last episode to be made prior to Cartoon Network's network budget cuts on the animation. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Christmas Specials